THE TRIP
by RaineCullen
Summary: Raine goes in a plane, she has a specific mission to accomplish, which became endangered. In that plane she meets her favorite artists... and for some reason, a new adventure begins...
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

_The Airport in Sydney was crowded, people going and coming from everywhere, all in a hurry. The plane to New York was about to depart. The actors started gathering in the hall, they had to go for a conference. They were supposed to meet all the other actors of the Power Rangers saga . There will be a huge convention and a press conference. _

_All the Ninja Storm saga actors were really excited to meet again. One of them was also a doctor, and now was in Singapore working in different TV programs, the others working in Australia and New Zealand, in movies and TV shows. They were talking and sharing experiences, when the counter lady announced that the flight was ready to depart. _

_She was already sat in her seat close to the window when she saw them boarding the plane. Paula Banks was reading that new book her friend strongly recommended her. She couldn't believe her eyes. For a long time she had been a fan of Ninja storm power rangers and suddenly she could see them all in the same plane. Her first intention was asking for autographs, but then she thought better... she couldn't be so childish, so she remained seated and saw them taking seats very close to her. They were talking animatedly, laughing and joking. They look very friendly to each other, exactly like the team they played in Ninja Storm. _

_Every time a plane took off, she could feel a sense of emptiness. It was weird, she felt as if she left something important behind. But there was nothing to leave. She had no family, except her parents, but she didn't live with them, she was single, no children, no house. She was always changing addresses, taking planes and living in different countries for 2 or three years, but this time, something very deep inside told her that this trip will be totally different, so she was a little bit scared. She had had those nightmares and she still couldn't get rid of those images. _

_She was 34 years old, but looked like 25, and had worked for 7 years for the Secret Service, trained by the Mossad. Many missions accomplished and many people dead. Her name had a very good reputation in certain circles. Every time any government needed a spy, agent Banks was called and sent somewhere to find out, recover, kill, or whatever. She was lost in her thoughts when her beeper made a sound. The hostess came to her and told her that the captain had received a call for her. She stood up and calmly followed the hostess into the pilot's cabin. She could notice that one ot her favorite actors followed her with his sight. She felt flattered. Of course all these years of training in martial arts gave her a very well shaped body._

_She took out her beeper and a cable and connected it to one of the receivers in the control panel. Immediately she started receiving the encrypted message. The message was immediately decoded and as soon as she started reading, her face changed. She was accustomed to those codes, so she understood immediately. _

_**The plane was sabotaged, end of mission.**_

_She finished reading when she heard the explosion. It seemed as if they lost one of the motors. They started falling, faster and faster. She could look out of one of the cabin's windows and saw the sea behind them. The plane was in flames and the passengers were screaming and panicking. She saw the actors and the panic in their faces. She felt the impact, the noise and the pain. She tried to open her eyes, but everything was getting dark... and the screams and noise soon gone... __then just nothing, very emptiness, the simplest and warmest nothing._

_The plane fell down to the sea and she could feel the water entering her lungs. She tried to look for the passengers, but she could see nothing. "I don't want to die" she thought, but the pain in her chest was bigger every minute... "I can't breath".. _

_She saw them, the actors, trying to swim, but she knew there was nothing she could do for them..._

_She was trying to keep herself from drowning when there was another explosion... a bright light...brighter and brighter..._


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

The explosion made them understand clearly that the mission will be difficult. They had entered enemy territory fiercely guarded. But they were trained ninjas and samurai, they could walk without being seen or heard. The Thunder Academy they were entering into was famous for the trained warriors. A special branch of the Thunder Academy was something like the Secret Service, mercenaries and assassins. They were looking for one of them.

"Be careful" Shane whispered. "They can be everywhere".

"We should split" suggested Cam. In that moment they entered in a clearing, and they saw her.

There was a girl swimming in a small pond with a waterfall, she was naked and enjoying the water.

The boys were astonished. The vision was so incredible. The girl was so beautiful, with long black hair and her skin was so white that under the sunlight she looked like a heavenly creature.

"Can you focus here?" whispered Tori angrily.

But they couldn't.

She knew the surroundings, the noises, the birds... she could smell something, her senses were so sharp... She was faster than a normal person so she knew she was being observed.

When the boys looked at Tori to apologize and then looked back to the waterfall, the girl was no longer there.

They moved forward, walking slowly, when it was too late, all of them had stepped in the trap and the next second six trained ninjas and a samurai were hanging from a tree.

"Give me just one reason for not to kill you right here, intruders!" the girl shouted, fully dressed as a Thunder Ninja and pointing them with what Cam recognized as a Samurai Saber.

"Please stop! We are also ninjas" said Blake imploringly.

"Yes, we are Thunder Ninjas like you, and my friends are Wind Ninjas" said Hunter.

"We came here because our sensei sent us to talk to yours" Cam said. "Our sensei is my father".

"But you entered like intruders" she said teasing. "Why you didn't use the front door?"

A tall man appeared behind the girl. "Raine, let them go, they are friends" he said calmly.

"But they didn't act like friends" she said.

"They were sent by an old friend" he said. "Let them go".

She released the trap and all of them fell down to the ground.

"Come with us" she ordered, smiling at the painful expressions of the guys in front of her.

They entered a room in the old building and found the tall man already sat in front of them.

"Sensei, our visitors" she said playfully and turned around to leave.

"Thanks, Raine, but please stay" he said.

All of them sat except Raine that was standing behind the man.

"Sensei, my father sent us because we need your help" started Cam. "Our academy is being attacked and the only solution was coming here to talk to The Raven".

Sensei was looking at them and listening attentively to Cam's words.

"We need to talk to him" he continued. "My father, Sensei Watanabe, told me that he was our last chance".

"He... won't talk to you, stranger" Raine said interrupting him.

"Let him finish, Raine" said Sensei.

"It's very important. It won't take long. Just a word with him" begged Cam.

"You can't talk to him, stranger" repeated Raine.

"Please, my father told us that you could help us, Sensei. Please allow me to talk to him" Cam insisted.

"He won't talk to you" Raine said.

"Why not!!!!" shouted Cam, he was really pissed off. "It's a favour. Our academy teaches children, we have students in danger!!"

"Simply because The Raven is not a HE, is a SHE" she said calmly.

All the rangers looked at her incredulously. So did Cam.

"Can I speak to HER, then?" he asked finally.

"You're already talking to HER. I'm THE RAVEN, stranger" she said, fascinated with the teasing.

"Raine, it's important that you can go with them. Sensei Watanabe informed me that they are facing a dangerous enemy" her Sensei said.

"I'm ready to go, Sensei" she said turning around to him. "Please, Sensei, read my fate"

Sensei put his hands over her head and his face changed dramatically.

"What do you see, Sensei?" she asked.

"You're not coming back, my child" he said.

"Do you see death?" she asked but her voice was calmed.

"Yes, surrounding you... everywhere" he said.

"Well, that's what I was trained for. To die fighting" she said. "Wait for me. I'll go for my belongings" said looking to the Rangers.

All of them heard the sensei, and looked each other puzzled. She was so mysterious, but there was something in her eyes that ensured them to trust her.

When she came back, she was carrying just a backpack.

"It that all?" asked Hunter shyly.

"Yes, only my weapons" she answered. She stood in front of her sensei and knelled in front of him.

"All my blessings in this new mission and I hope you find peace with your new friends" he said.

When all of them left the old Academy, they saw a group of students at the main door... Raine just looked at them and cracked a smile. There was a girl, red curly hair who approached to her and silently held her tight. Raine held her back, kissed her sweetly and finally let her go. She was not close to people, she looked rather distant, sometimes unfriendly.

When they were far enough from the Academy, Cam turned on the transmitter. "Cybercam, teleportation, please!" and suddenly they appeared in the Academy's main room. Sensei Watanabe was waiting for them.

"Welcome back, Rangers!" he greeted the crew cheerfully. "Raine, thanks for coming"

"My pleasure, Sensei" she said and knelled in front of him.

"Get up, Raine" said Sensei. "Please take your things to your new room. My son will show you where".

She followed Cam in silence. He entered one of the rooms.

"This will be your room. I hope you feel comfortable" he said.

"This is beautiful. Thanks" she answered looking at the beautiful bed and furniture.

"If you want to change your clothes, we will be waiting at the main room for dinner" he said.

"I don't have other clothes" she said, looking at him in the eyes for the first time.

"We can fix that. Wait here" he said. His look seemed too warm to her.

She waited there and started looking out the window. She could see the grounds and the students sparring. There were lots of memories missing in her head... her childhood... had she ever had friends? ... she was lost in her thoughts when the door opened again. She didn't hear Cam entering the room. She only felt his presence when he stood behind her. "Do you like this place?" he asked her almost in a whisper.

"It's beautiful!" she said still looking through the window.

"I brought you this" he said showing the clothes to her. "Some t-shirts are mine, others are Hunter's and the jeans are Tori's. I also brought a pair of black jeans that I had. You could try them".

"Thank you, stranger" she said smiling.

"My name is Cameron" he said looking at her.

"I know, Cameron. It's a beautiful name" she said and turned around towards the bathroom.

He loved his name, even more if Hunter called it. But he could never tell Hunter about that. Hunter must be straight. But now, her voice was so sweet when calling his name that he had to shook his head to get rid of those thoughts. But the thoughts didn't want to go... he was still standing close to the window when the bathroom door opened and Raine entered the room again. She was wearing his black jeans and a black and green t-shirt. The jeans looked much better in her he thought.

"Thanks for the clothes" she said.

"You look ..." he couldn't finish the sentence. Some part in his brain was shouting him to pick up the words carefully "...fine".

"Thanks" he answered looking at the mirror. "But you're still in uniform. Are you going to change for the dinner?"

"Yes, I have to..." he said. His eyes fixed on her.

"OK, see you then" she said.

When she entered the main room, she found the rangers sparring and talking.

"Hi, Raine, so you found clothes to change" said Dustin.

"You look pretty. Who's jeans are those?" asked Tori.

"Cam's. Thank you very much for all your clothes" said Raine sincerely.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

Cam was changing his uniform and had taken a pair of black jeans and a green sweater. His heart was confused. He knew that he couldn't keep his feelings towards Hunter as a secret for too long. He unzipped his jacket and tossed it on the bed. His mind had a picture of Hunter since the moment the Thunders had entered in his life. He remembered that they hadn't started in the best way. The Thunders had kidnapped the Sensei because they believed he was the one who caused their parents' death. Soon things changed and they joined the Winds to defeat Lothor. Now Winds and Thunders had formed one big academy and both could teach their techniques. Cam unzipped his pants and took them off. He decided that maybe a shower could help him to clear his mind. So he went to the bathroom and prepared the water, the towels and when the water was hot enough, he stepped in. The water felt really good. He put his hands on the wall and let the water to fall down his back. The water didn't let him hear the bedroom door opening. The water was now falling down his face and his hand reached the liquid soap. His hands moving all over his body letting the soap make lots of foam. He felt cold for a second and turned back, just to face Hunter in the shower, naked, in front of him. His blue eyes looking at his, and coming closer and closer until their lips melted in a soft kiss. Cam couldn't even move, couldn't even think. The only thing he could do was feel. The kiss was long and tender. Hunter´s hands touching his back, up and down, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss mercilessly. Cam also wanted to feel Hunter´s body pressed to his and touch him. He wanted to touch him all over. Suddenly one of Hunter´s hands was touching his cheek, so tenderly while the other pushed him to his body. "Cameron" Hunter moaned. Obviously they needed the air, but it didn't break the magic. Hunter was smiling at him. "I was so scared, I thought that maybe you would reject me" he said still holding Cam tightly. "Never" Cam said. "I just wanted this too much, but I never imagined you felt the same".

"Since the first time I saw you, Cam" Hunter said, playing with the soap all over Cam´s body.

"Me too, I've loved you since the first day" said Cam, looking for Hunter´s lips hungrily.

Hunter responded the kiss willingly. They finished their shower and dressed up to go for the dinner.

They looked very happy and entered the main room laughing and waving to the rest. Everything was fine, until they saw her, in her black jeans and that t-shirt that made her show her shape. Both remembered immediately the first time they saw her, naked and swimming in that pond with the waterfall falling over her breasts.

She looked so beautiful. Suddenly they both looked each other and realized what they were thinking...

The dinner was quite silent, until Shane's morpher broke the silence. "Go for Shane" all of them heard. "Shane, there's something weird in the surroundings. It's better for you to come over and check" was the voice of Cybercam.

A moment later all of them were surrounding cybercam and looking at the monitor. There were people in the woods, people wearing uniforms and carrying guns. Even when the school was portaled, they could probably find the way to enter.

"Change the portal coordinates" said Raine. "Meanwhile we need to find out the way they are using to appear".

"That can only be done using satellite access and only the government can access the satellites" said Cam.

"Move over!" she ordered to Cybercam and took his seat. She started to write codes and then, the government satellite page opened. "Access denied" she read. "The passwords has 10 characters. Maybe numbers" she told aloud. Suddenly she unzipped her jacket and took it off. In her upper left arm there was a mark, like a tattoo, but with numbers.

"What's that, Raine?" Hunter asked.

"I don't know. I've always had this" she said and looking at the numbers, she started enter them in the password place.

"Access Granted" she read now. The pages started to open and finally they saw something very strange. Right above the school.

"A warm hole!" Raine said. "They are using a warm hole. That's the way they appeared here"

"What can we do?" asked Shane.

"Cybercam, give me our coordinates, I can enter other different so they can't find the school that easy" she said.

When she entered the new coordinates, the warm hole disappeared.

"How did you know that?" asked Cam after having observed her typing and entering the codes.

"I just know it" she said. "Now, I'll go to the woods. They can't find the way to your academy" and saying that, she headed to the door.

They saw her on the monitor. She was walking to the woods and was carrying some weapons. When she was there, they saw her climbing a tree. The men were right below her. There was just a burst and a second later all of them were dead. The bodies lying on the ground. Just to be sure that there were no danger, she jumped down to the ground and shot each body in the head. "Mission accomplished" she said. "Cybercam, could you please teleport the bodies to other place? Thanks".


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

They couldn't recover the breath yet. They just saw her killing about 10 guys without blinking.

When she entered the room all of them looked at her with a strange look. "What?" she asked. "You killed them" Blake said.

"So?" she asked again.

"We don't use guns" said Dustin.

"Guys, you brought me here to help. I'm helping, but if you're gonna look at me like that every time I kill a bad guy, It can become annoying" she said. "Can we continue with the dinner? I'm still hungry" she said and went back to the kitchen.

Tori followed her. "Raine, wait a minute! Please don't be mad at us" she tried to explain.

"I'm not... It's just..." she couldn't finish the sentence. "Look, I was trained for this. This is my mission, I have to help you to get rid of those guys. Maybe you´re not accustomed to use the ninja powers to kill".

"Maybe that´s it" Tori said. "Now let's finish the dinner".

When the guys entered the kitchen, the girls were talking and laughing.

"Everything OK?" asked Cam.

"Yes, I'm very hungry" said Raine, giving Tori a wink.

"We wanted to say sorry for the way we acted some moment ago" said Blake.

"No worries, everything is OK" said Raine. "Now we must be prepared because these guys will take retaliation"  
"And we'll be prepared" said Cam.

"By the way, who are those guys? Why do they want to take the school?" asked Raine.

"Some time ago, the Wind Ninja Academy had a rebellion inside and my father expelled the students who made it. Time passed and those students made an Academy of their own and they want revenge" Cam explained.

"Why did they make a rebellion?" Raine asked very interested.

"They wanted to use the Ninja Powers to harm people. Some of them had received offerings from other people to work for them. Like mercenaries" Cam continued.

They kept talking about the story when Shane's morpher beeped again.

"Go for Shane" all of them heard.

"Shane, tell the others to come down to the command center" was Sensei voice.

"Understood" said Shane and all of them followed him.

"They're back" said Cybercam, "but they brought someone".

What Raine saw made her feel week. One of the enemy leaders was in the wood and brought a girl with them. "Raven, we're waiting for you. Do you remember her?" the guy said aloud. He was holding the same girl Raine had kissed when she left the Thunder Academy.

"Alannah!" Raine whispered.

"Cybercam, teleport me there right now..." she said.

Some moment later, she was hidden in the woods. "Let her go. You want me not her" Raine shouted.

"Show yourself" the guy said.

Raine appeared right in front of him. "I'm here. Just let her go..." she said.

"I will, but you'll come with us" said the guy.

"OK, I will go, but just let me say goodbye" said Raine, approaching to the other girl.

When Raine was in front of the girl, she held her and kissed her passionately. The rangers were looking at the monitor astonished.

The girl looked at Raine and gave her a wink. Raine understood immediately. They both were so fast that none of the enemies could defend himself. The girls took their sabers and started attacking the guys... even the leader fell down. But when the girls had killed the last guy, the leader took his gun and before dying he shot. Raine heard the shot and saw her girlfriend falling down to the ground.

"Alannah! Nooooo!" she shouted. "Cybercam, please teleportation now!"

In a moment they both were at the command center. Alannah's chest was covered in blood.

Cam knelled beside Raine and started examining her. "There's nothing we can do, Raine. She's dead" he said. Her eyes filled with tears. Cam had never seen such sadness in other person's eyes. "Raine, we can make a ceremony here" he offered.

"No, she will receive the ritual of the Thunder warriors" she said in a whisper, almost sobbing.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

Next morning Raine took her girlfriend body to the river close to Blue Bay. Sensei agreed in giving Alannah a Thunder funeral, so he allowed Raine to go and prepare the body and the ritual. It was around 5 am when she poured the funerary oil all over her lover's body properly dressed with her uniformd and put her on a bed made of wood in the river bank.

"Forgive me... It was my fault..." she whispered in her lover's ear while caressing her face... "I'll miss you, my love..."

She pushed the wooden bed to the river and prepared the arrow. She covered the arrow tip with oil and then lit the fire. She aimed and shot. Seconds later her girlfriend's body was in flames.

Close to her, but unnoticed were Cam and Hunter. They wanted to run to her and hold her tight, but something was telling them it was not a good idea.

She looked Alannah's body going away, disappearing in the horizon and suddenly a feeling of loneliness came over her. She fell down on her knees and started crying so loud that Cam and Hunter couldn't wait any longer and run to her, knelling down close to her and holding her tight. She held them back and buried her face in Cam's chest.

"she was all I got... the only connection with the real world" she said crying loud... "what I'll do now?"

"It's OK, Raine, you're not alone" whispered Hunter in her ear, sweetly.

"We're here with you and for you" followed Cam, running his hand up and down Raine's back.

"Thanks, guys, that means a lot to me" she said looking at them in the eyes. Both held her tight.

When the pyre couldn't be seen, they gave her a hand and helped her to stand up.

"Let's go now... To the Academy" said Cam taking her by the waist. Raine didn't say a word and also let Hunter put his arm around her shoulders and kiss her in the head.

When they entered the Academy, Sensei was waiting for them and walked towards Raine with a scroll in his hands. "Raine, I wrote this for you. I sincerely hope it help you to overcome the sorrow" he said and handed the scroll to Raine. She opened it and read it in silence. The tears rolled down again. "It's beautiful, Sensei, thank you" she said and hugged him.

"Cam, Hunter, take Raine to her room, it's better for her to rest now" he said.

Once in the room, Cam and Hunter helped her to lay down in bed, closed the blinds and were ready to go.

"Please don't go. Don't leave me alone" she begged. Very deep inside they were waiting for that invitation and they laid back on the bed with her. She needed to feel herself protected. This was the first time in her life that she needed that. On the contrary, she was always the one protecting people... but now, she felt defenseless. However, she was happy to feel them pressed to her, holding her and saying to her that everything will be OK. She was so tired of crying that just fell asleep, holding them tight... soon the three of them were asleep, holding each other.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

Weeks passed and Raine felt her heart more relieved. She didn't feel guilty for her lover's death, on the contrary, she had found peace in that new place. She enjoyed training and spending time with her new friends. Strangely she felt very comfortable with Hunter and Cam, but she knew that they both were engaged. The day was beautiful, sunny and warm... she felt the need to go to the waterfall at the entry of the Ops... she wanted to swim and enjoy the water... She walked to the waterfall and took off her clothes... her naked body entered the water enjoying the sensation of the sun on her skin... the water falling on her shoulders and her back... felt so relaxing... She loved to take baths in the pond in her Academy grounds... Alannah and Raine were very fond of swimming together... that was the first time she discovered that sudden attraction to the red haired girl... both looking at each other as if they were just discovering their bodies... their hands touching, feeling... Raine could still feel her friends' hands on her breasts... with her eyes closed, she could see those images again... after swimming both friends were to Raine's room and made love for the first time... their mouths melting in sweet kisses... sucking and licking all over their skin... Raine was totally absorbed in those memories ... when she felt two bodies pressed to her under the waterfall... Cam and Hunter were right beside her, holding her naked body tight...

The three of them looking at each other playing in the water, laughing and joking...

It was a long time since the last moment Raine had enjoyed the water that much.

None of them seemed to care about the fact that they were naked... they swam and jumped on each other playing like kids... Cam and Hunter also seemed to enjoy the warmth and softness of her skin... the view of her breasts made them feel, for a strange reason, the need of touching her... they couldnt explain this sudden attraction to her... but they knew that both were feeling the same way...

Both of them holding her... feeling her body pressed to theirs... and their hands feeling her skin as she was feeling theirs...

Cam was the first, and holding both Hunter and Raine, he kissed her lips... and then his...

That was enough to make their blood boil in their veins... then Hunter continued and also kissed Raine and Cam while his hands touched both... Raine could feel her heart pumping furiously and kissed them back... passionately... hungrily... she wanted them both... so badly... and allowed them to touch her... while kissing them she took their hands and placed them on her breasts... on her hips...

When they woke up the clock indicated 11:45 pm. Still with their limbs interlaced they tried to keep their eyes open...

"Are you, guys, hungry?" asked Cam tenderly.

"I am ... a little bit" Raine answered.

"Me too, but I'd stay here a little bit longer" said Hunter.

"Let's do something, let's go to the kitchen, prepare something and come back" said Cam yawning.

"OK, sounds good" Raine said and all of them headed to the kitchen where they could prepare some sandwiches and drink some coffee.

"I'm cold" she said sitting to the table.

"It's because your defenses are low. If you want I can give you some medicine" Cam offered.

"Medicine? Are you a doctor or something?" she asked sipping her coffee.

"As a matter of fact, I am" Cam answered.

"He plays the doctor" teased Hunter and Raine laughed.

"OK, medicines but forget about shots" she said.

"I promise. No shots unless necessary" he said.

"no... no shots at all!" she laughed...

When they went back to the room, they stopped with Raine at her room door. She looked at them and with no words, Cam and Hunter entered the room again with her and locked up the door. She couldn't explain what suddenly started feeling towards the rangers, but when they started kissing her she felt so good, so loved, so special again... Cam's lips were pressed to hers, asking for a deep kiss while Hunter's were pressed to her neck. Soon their clothes become an obstacle and they felt the urgent need to get rid of them... Cam and Hunter were absolutely hypnotized with her body, touching and kissing, and Raine just letting them go.

They helped her laying on the bed and one to each side, started kissing her body all over. For a moment, Cam and Hunter looked at each other and kissed passionately, making Raine convulsing in pleasure. The boys soon started feeling the urge to make love with her. Suddenly, Hunter with a fast movement, laid on his back, picking up Raine over him and making her feel his hardness entering in her, while Cam was at her back, also asking for his way in... soon, the ninja and the samurai felt the sweetest pleasure inside of her. The love making session lasted hours, until their bodies couldn't even move. The three of them with their limbs yet interwined, fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

Next morning they woke up with a beep...

"Cam, come to the main room, son" Sensei said.

The three friends jumped off the bed and got dressed quickly. Some minutes later they were altogether in the main room looking at the computer. The screen showed the enemy army walking towards the Wind-Thunder Academy. They still were far from the Academy grounds, but still the Rangers were concerned.

"We need to act quickly" Raine said.

"What do you need?" Sensei asked.

"I need arrows, shurikens, and granades. Cybercam, do you think you can provide them?" she asked.

"count on that" the replica said.

Raine started with the traps, preparing the arrows and putting the grenades in the strategic spots.


End file.
